The present disclosure relates to a tape cassette that is detachably installed in a tape printer.
A tape cassette has been known that is structured to be detachably installed in a cassette housing portion of a tape printer. The tape cassette has a box-like shape, and houses a tape that is a print medium and an ink ribbon. In the tape printer, a printhead prints characters such as letters on the tape pulled out from the tape cassette installed in the cassette housing portion.
The tape cassette is inserted into the cassette housing portion that has an opening in the upward direction such that a bottom wall of the tape cassette is opposed to the cassette housing portion. With a known tape cassette and a known tape printer, when the tape cassette is installed, a position of the tape cassette in the vertical direction may be determined by inserting positioning pins provided in the cassette housing portion into pin holes provided in the bottom wall of the tape cassette.